Low vision is a major health problem, especially among the elderly; reduced vision impairs their ability to navigate in their environment, impairs their ability to perform activities of daily living independently, and places them at greater risk for accidents and death. Relatively little research has been directed to understanding the visual control of mobility and daily behavior in older Americans with reduced vision. Almost none of the research that has been performed has examined higher order perceptual functions in the performance of tasks of daily living including mobility. Our long-range objective is to examine the impact of reduced vision on higher order perceptual abilities and the relationship of differences in higher order perception on the performance of simulated and real tasks of everyday living. In order to accomplish this long-range goal we have brought together a team of vision researchers, clinicians, and computer scientists. For the purposes of this small, pilot study grant application, our aims are more specific and restricted. One set of higher order variables that have been identified in the literature as particularly important in mobility are those related to the detection of optic flow and its components. However, we have been unable to find research related to low vision patients' abilities use optic flow for detecting heading or navigating in their environment. Our specific aim for this grant is to conduct a series of six experiments to provide data on the ability of patients with low vision to detect optic flow information. [unreadable] [unreadable]